Wiggle Mites
"Wiggle mites. They're like a cross between amoebas and slime molds on steroids with ADHD."-Xisenin Wiggle Mites are a pesty microorganism often mentioned by Xisenin. He has a great hatred about them, for unknown reasons. Cell Anatomy Wiggle Mites are eukaryotic and similar in shape and flexibility to an amoeba. However, their cell membranes contain a very strong and complex muscle that enables them to hold their shape at will. Behavior The most noticeable difference between Wiggle Mites and amoebas are that Wiggle Mites are very, VERY active, and, if observed under a microscope, are constantly moving. They have been known to display great intelligence such as combining to form colonies and muscles and other complex things. Colony Forms The Wiggle Mites have some colony forms, all of them named by Xisenin. Bouncy Balls- The most common Wiggle Mite Forms, they are recognized by their spherical shape. They are the Wiggle Mite equivalent of spores, bouncing and rolling everywhere very quickly until they find a place suitable for setting root. They are the size of ping pong balls and smaller. After a suitable surface is found, they generate hyphae and start taking the nutrients from whatever it's on. Then they reproduce via fission. They are made from many wiggle mites joined together. Blob Things- Blob Things are made when dozens of Bouncy Balls join together to defend against things. Wiggulos Wiggulos is the name given to a disease caused by Wiggle Mites. A normal case of it has symptoms that develop in the following order: First part #Sneezing #Coughing #Spontaneous Unending Dancing #Sudden muscle spasms #Nothing (for a while) #Shaking very violently #Shaking more violently #Earthquake #Standing very still for a varying amount of time, but it will resume immediately if the host is interacted with #Sudden high agression and hunger, to the point of running relentlessly at anything alive or moving and attempting to maim them while bellowing in blind hatred, when not provoked, growling and mumbling Steps 6 through 8 happen abruptly, in about 10 seconds. At this stage, the host either dies and becomes consumed by a mycelium-like growth and produces more Bouncy Balls, or it's aggressive state increases in intensity and the host can be identified as the first Wigguform: Rager. Ragers, for the most part, are indistinguishable from a healthy host except for their actions: They attack anything moving and alive in primal rage. Ragers rely on their host to remain alive, as the Wiggle Mites's only role is to drive the host into madness to spread the Mites and to somehow place mites on what it uses to attack. Second part: Shiverers The host's eyesight slowly declines in accuracy, and, when calmer, it tries to soothe pain around it's eyes. Then, it's eyes literally pop out, and the host purposefully screams in pain until the bleeding is plugged. Hyphae-like growths burst out of the eye cavities, and the host flops onto the ground while twitching and spazzing violently. After that settles, it gets up and shivers and whimpers violently while shambling around pitifully and making crying sounds. This is because the Wiggle Mites have allowed the host to regain full consciousness, but they have no control over their actions. They cannot see, but they can hear, smell and feel a lot of pain. The Wiggle Mites force them to attack anything that moves and lives, usually against their will, which is obvious, as they vocally protest and scream in horror if they succeed. Part 3: Weirdos The host can undergo drastic physical and mental changes, such as laughing insanely, hard claws, pinning people down and throwing up on them, and many others. Part 4: Death The host becomes consumed by a mycelium-like growth and produces more Bouncy Balls. Natural Predators The Wiggle Mite's only natural predator is the Giant Cheese-cake-soup-fire-milk-banana-space-hamster-starfish. Facts -Despite the fact that they are real, most people don't believe Xisenin when he announces that they are somewhere nearby, such as a couch, because of his name for them. He is not the discoverer of Wiggle Mites, and has only nicknamed them. The real name for it is ZV1V-I-100-L-100, or as some call it, Z-Viv. In fact, every other Irken refers to it as ZV1V or Z-Viv, and only Xisenin didn't know it's actual name and nobody bothered to tell him. Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Species Category:Fanon